<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be Living but not Alive by FlipedoutPanda_67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866909">To be Living but not Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipedoutPanda_67/pseuds/FlipedoutPanda_67'>FlipedoutPanda_67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, not a happy poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipedoutPanda_67/pseuds/FlipedoutPanda_67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before these dark times living was hard. A short poem about how low I've dropped during the pandemic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poetry From My Soul</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To be Living but not Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is feeling pretty pointless<br/>
I'm trapped and it brings those bad memories back<br/>
Can't even see my friends so that they can help me out</p><p>Depression has got me down<br/>
Yeah people outside are dying<br/>
Inside I should be crying</p><p>But my eyes are dry<br/>
My soul is burnt<br/>
Once I would have said I was hurt</p><p>Now everything that I should be feeling is gone<br/>
Life was bad before now everything is just wrong<br/>
I am not dead but I can't say I'm alive anymore</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>